As a light-emitting module (light-emitting device) used for a light-emitting unit of a luminaire, for example, there is one in which plural LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are mounted on a substrate as abase and are sealed with resin. A luminaire with a large light quantity includes plural light-emitting modules and different lighting circuits independently supply electric power. Thus, the power load of each of the lighting circuits is reduced, and an inexpensive and highly reliable electronic component can be used. However, luminous intensity distribution control of a luminaire is easier in a luminaire including one light-emitting module than in a luminaire including plural light-emitting modules.